Adventures of Plankton
The Adventures of Plankton is a spin off show about the adventures of Plankton and his wife Karen. I would like to be the only one to edit this show for now. The main characters from SpongeBob SquarePants and several minor will appear along with a couple of new ones. Episodes Season 1 1A: Welcome to the New Chum Bucket Karen tells Plankton to repair and decorate the Chum Bucket, so he decides to build a bunch of robots to do it for him. But when the robots malfunction, he must shut them down before they destroy the Chum Bucket. 1B: Under the Radar Plankton tries to hide under SpongeBob's hat so he can spy on him while he makes Krabby Patties. 2A: Back to Boating School Plankton learns he never got his boating license, so he takes classes at Ms. Puff's boating school. 2B: Oh Boy 3 AM! Plankton invities Patrick for a sleepover so he can steal the Krabby Patty Patrick eats at 3 AM. 3A: Prehistoric Plankton Plankton travels back in time so he can steal Mr. Krabs's first Krabby Patty, but he goes too far back and ends up in 10000 BC. 3B: The Video Game After SpongeBob sells a hugely successful video game, Plankton tries to design his own. 4A: Voyage to the Center of Karen Plankton can't fire his missiles at the Krusty Krab until Karen gets rid of a virus, so he goes inside her hardrive to fix it. 4B: Fakation While Karen pretends to give Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob a cruise vacation, Plankton tries to open the heavily guarded safe holding the secret formula. 5A: Bikini Bottom's Reckoning Plankton's new formula turns him into a superstrong gigantic villain, so the IJLSA try to stop him. 5B: The Rock Bottom After Commisionar Cod sends Plankon to a prison in Rock Bottom, Plankton teams up with the Tattletale Strangler and Manray to escape. 6A: Mission to the Moon Plankton tries to build a rocket so he can go to the moon and meet aliens. 6B: Blackout Karen downloads the Krabby Patty formula, but before Plankton can look at it the power goes out. 7A: Clone Wars Plankton makes clones of himself to help steal the formula, but the clones attack him. 7B: Krilled to Perfection Plankton's old rival Krill comes to town, and he makes a bet that he can steal a Krabby Patty. 8A: Weapons of Mass Distraction Plankton tries to get Sandy to take him to the surface so he can steal a nuclear missile. 8B: Mr. Mayor Plankton wins a contest and becomes mayor of Bikini Bottom for one day, and he becomes a dictator. 9A: Split Personality A failed cloning experiment results in Plankton having two personalities; one is good and loves Karen, and the other is very evil and will stop a nothing to destroy Bikini Bottom. 9B: Cod of Honor When Plankton frames Comissionar Cod for a crime, the police officer tries to clear his name. 10A: Homeless Comissionar Cod shuts down the Chum Bucket due to health violations, so Plankton tries to live in the houses of other characters. 10B: Chum to the Rescue Plankton discovers that nemotoads love chum, and he offers to get rid of all the nemotoads in town in exchange for one Krabby Patty. 11A: Chummy Dogs Plankton makes a hot dog out of chum that tastes great and he tries to sell it, but nobody will buy it. 11B: Freaky Monday An experiment causes SpongeBob and Plankton to switch bodies. 12A: Gold Rush Plankton discovers there is a huge amount of gold under his house, and becomes rich. 12B: National Treasure Island Plankton tries to find several clues which would give him the location of a large stockpile of jewels and gold, but Krill is after it to and Commisionar Cod tries to stop them both. Season 2 Following the airing of the episode Mission to the Moon/Blackout, Season 2 was confirmed and has 14 episodes. The first episode was the thirty minute special "Exception" which is a parody of Inception. 13: Exception Plankton creates a machine that allows him to enter another person's mind, and goes inside the mind of Mr. Krabs so he steal the Krabby Patty formula. After discovering the device, SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, Sandy, and Commisionar Cod enter Mr. Krab's mind to stop Plankton. 14A: Return of Clone 10 Plankton discovers he never destroyed the tenth clone of himself, and goes out to stop it from destroying the Chum Bucket. 14B: Watch Dog Plankton joins the local Neighborhood Watch so he can arrest Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, and Squidward. 15A: The Codfather Plankton uses a mind-erasing ray on Commisionar Cod and makes him believe he is one of Bikini Bottom's mafia leaders. 15B: The Holy Mackeral Plankton and Krill compete to find the legendary Holy Mackeral, which is believed to make the owner as powerful as Neptune. 16A: Sea Bear Hunter After seeing how much money UFO shows make, Plankton decides to make a show about trying to find a sea bear. 16B: Whaleman Begins Plankton gets amnesia and believes he is crime-fighting super hero named Whaleman, but he does more harm than good. 17A: Addict Plankton becomes addicted to the Underwater Warfare 3, a video game he plays on his SeaStation. 17B: The Hitman Plankton hires the Tattletale Strangler to kidnap SpongeBob, but the sponge continues to unintentionally thwart the villain. Category:Spin-Offs